


You are my first thought in the morning

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, abc upfronts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got basically yelled at to write this. To write a quickie that happened during the Upfronts in a bathroom.</p>
<p>So here it is, I missed writing Morrilla.</p>
<p>Do not tweet that or talk about it with the cast or their family and friends. Everything is fiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You are my first thought in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got basically yelled at to write this. To write a quickie that happened during the Upfronts in a bathroom.
> 
> So here it is, I missed writing Morrilla.
> 
> Do not tweet that or talk about it with the cast or their family and friends. Everything is fiction.

Lana hesitated for a second before she hit sent. They haven't seen each other since they wrapped season 5. They haven't even really talked during the last month.

 

But it was a simple text and there was nothing wrong with asking. Right?

 

_“Are you coming to the Upfronts today?”_

 

She put her phone down and started to pack a few things for tonight to distract herself, nervously pacing the room.

 

She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

 

_“I am. I heard you were coming too?”_

 

Lana picked up her phone so fast she almost knocked it of the table. She smiled as she read it and started to type immediately.

 

_“Yep! How do you know that?”_ She frowned. This time she kept the phone in her hands, basically staring at it.

 

_“How well do you know me? ;)”_

 

_“I forgot you always check who’s coming before you say yes :-D”_

 

_“Are you laughing at me?”_

 

_“How well do you know me?”_

 

_“I miss you, my majesty.”_ Lana took a second before she replied and just stared at the few words, smiling like an idiot.

 

_“I miss you too, savior.”_

_“Gotta go, talk to you there!”_ She added quickly when she noticed the time.

 

_“Lana…You know we shouldn’t…”_

 

_“You know I don’t care…”_ The brunette typed quickly as she hurried to open the door to her hotel room and have her make up and hair done.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lana felt nervous as she was arriving in the car. She wished they could meet in private, without all the people around and all the cameras. But she wasn’t sure it was something she they could do, something they would be willing to do. She wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t be crossing lines. She wasn’t even sure what their relationship was. They were friends, that she knew. Not very close but to her it seemed like they had a special connection, like there was something very strong between them even tho they never talked a lot. But just being in Jen’s presence made her day.

 

And then there was the other thing. They had sex. Occasionally, mostly in places where it was absolutely inappropriate, like on set or at events. It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. They weren’t allowed to be seen much together, so they couldn’t really be together and they knew it. Having that affair was like reaching for a straw, a desperate try to be with one another while they were not.

 

Lana sighed and put on a bright smile as she got out of the car. She went through the red carpet and took a crazy photo for ABC. Then she finally got inside the room full of other actors and guests. Not to raise any suspicion, she mingled among them and said hi to everyone, while looking around, looking for a certain blonde.

 

And then she finally saw her. She stopped and just stared at her. Jen was wearing a black dress with lace in the middle, her make up was darker than usually and she was simply breathtaking.

 

The blonde noticed her as well and smiled at her. Lana made a step forward but Jen quickly shook her head. _Later,_ she mouthed at the brunette.

 

Before Lana could decide what to do, a woman from ABC approached her with a phone and asked her to take a video on Snapchat.

 

Lana agreed as she smirked. She tried to point the camera on Jen who was still standing there, alone, awkwardly waiting, trying not to look at the brunette in her tight white dress. But she noticed what Lana was trying to do so she turned around and started to walk the opposite direction. They cannot be seen together.

 

The brunette saw the desperate attempt to escape. She posted the video quickly and excused herself, rushing after the blonde. She saw her disappear in the restrooms at the end of the hall. It took her only a few seconds to get there. She entered and saw Jen standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself.

 

Lana stopped and smiled, but then she looked around, examining the room for other people. When she found out they were alone, she locked the door quickly.

 

Jen didn’t move, she was just standing there, waiting for Lana to start talking.

 

The brunette came to her from behind and wrapped her hands around her waist, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Jen clasped Lana’s hands on her stomach and smiled.

 

“I missed you,” Lana said softly as they locked their eyes in the mirror.

 

“I missed you too,” Jen leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes. “But we can’t… we shouldn’t…”

 

“I don’t care. We haven’t even talked for a month and when I finally see you, you look this gorgeous. You can’t expect me to just stand away.” Lana said firmly but softly, finishing her sentence with a kiss on Jen’s naked shoulder.

 

“Lana, don’t...:” She threw her head back despite what she said, giving the brunette more space for her kisses.

 

“Why?” Lana smirked and bit down on her neck gently, careful to not leave any mark.

 

“Because you are not the only one who has trouble resisting beauty,” she looked up and smirked, spinning Lana around quickly and pressing her against the wall. “You think I don’t want you? I do. I want you so much that it wakes me up at night!” Jen hissed into Lana’s ear, the hot air making her shiver. “But we can’t. Not here.” The blonde hesitated for a second and then she kissed Lana right behind her ear, pressing small kisses everywhere before she licked the brunette’s ear shell. “We can’t.” with that, she pulled away.

 

“But we can,” Lana’s smirk disappeared from her face. Her voice was soft, comforting, assuring. She reached out for Jen’s hand and pulled her back to herself. She turned them around and pinned her to the wall.

 

“Tell me, what do you do when you wake up at night thinking of me?” Lana whispered into her ear and sucked on her earlobe. She played with Jen’s earring, running her tongue around it. The blonde shivered and let out a moan.

 

“Do you touch yourself? Do you make yourself come while pretending it’s me?” Lana continued kissing and biting Jen’s neck while she pushed one of her straps off of her shoulder, revealing her breast.

 

“Answer me, Jen. Do I make you wet?” Lana’s voice was low as she let her finger caress the white skin, sneaking underneath the dress and cupping the blonde’s boob. She squeezed gently.

 

“Lana…” the blonde moaned as she pulled the brunette’s head closer to her neck. “Fuck, I need you!” Jen groaned as she roamed the brunette’s body hungrily.

 

“Can you fix your makeup?” Lana asked breathlessly, resting her forehead on the other woman's.

 

“Yes.”

 

That was all Lana needed to hear before she finally kissed the blonde on her lips.

 

Jen answered the kiss immediately, this was all she was dreaming about, to feel Lana's lips on hers, to kiss her, to touch her.

 

It was hungry and a bit sloppy but they didn’t care. Lana easily pushed Jen’s dress up and sneaked her hand into her panties.

 

“I guess this is your answer to my question,” The brunette breathed out when she felt how soaked Jen was.

 

“Did you doubt that?”

 

She didn’t say anything, she just smiled as she ran her fingers through Jen’s folds, spreading the wetness.

 

“Lana, we don’t have time!” The blonde hissed and threw her head against the wall when Lana entered her with two fingers.

 

The brunette sucked on her bare skin, kissing and biting, soothing the spots with her tongue as she was pushing her fingers in and out of the blonde, making her breathe faster and louder.

 

“Shhh....” Lana was trying to remind her where they were, switching to soft kisses wherever she could reach.

 

“Kiss… me…” Jen managed to say, biting onto her lip and digging her fingers into Lana’s shoulder.

 

The brunette happily did as she was asked, stealing moans from Jen’s lips, trying to make her quiet. She brushed her clit a few times and Jen’s body started to shake. She stopped kissing Lana, her mouth was open but she was silent, her eyes were shut and her fingernails were digging into Lana.

 

Lana quickly covered her mouth to muffle the noises. Jen’s body stiffened and then went limp.

 

“I knew you could stay quiet,” Lana chuckled and took her hand off. She wrapped her arm around the blonde while her other hand was still in Jen’s panties, stroking her lazily and making her shiver.

 

“Is everything alright there?” Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Lana quickly shouted back and finally pulled away. She smiled at Jen and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

 

“You need to fix your lipstick,” she grinned and pushed Jen’s strap back up.

 

“Wait, what about you?” Jen asked, confused, still leaning against the wall.

 

“We don’t have time for that. And at least you will have a reason not to run away as soon as possible,” Lana smirked and dried her hands on the paper towels.

Jen reapplied her lipstick and powdered her face again and then turned to Lana.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I can’t, true. Maybe I can do something to make you come over tonight?” She smirked and took Jen’s hand. She was staring into her green eyes as she pulled her dress up. She led Jen’s hand to her soaked panties and hissed at the touch.

 

“This is what you did to me. You are not the only one who can’t sleep at night.” She smirked, still holding the blonde’s hand. She brought it to her dark lips and pressed the now wet fingers to them. “There, just a taste, and we can finish this later. And believe me, I need you to finish me,” Lana winked at her when she felt Jen’s tongue swirling around her fingers and then pulled her hand back. She quickly fixed her dress, checked herself in the mirror and with one last look over her shoulder, she left the restroom.


End file.
